<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requiem by qmiao1906</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996978">Requiem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmiao1906/pseuds/qmiao1906'>qmiao1906</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【授权翻译】 A Light Long Forgotten [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epilogue, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmiao1906/pseuds/qmiao1906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你曾告诉我Kylo Ren没有希望了，绝地没有希望了。我差一点就信了，但之后我看到了Poe的作为，他做到的事情，只因为他仍对那个我们都认为早已失去的人心怀爱与希望。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron &amp; Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【授权翻译】 A Light Long Forgotten [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Requiem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190624">Requiem</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot">DarkPilot</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Luke，</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">抱歉给你写这么长的一封信。我只能说自我们分别之后，已经过去太多年，我们之间有太多事情没说。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">你对Ben的判断是错的。你告诉我和Han他已经被Snoke影响得太深，Kylo Ren仅仅是从中滋生出来的怪物。你告诉我们已经无法将他带回了，但是，像个傻子一样，我依然心怀希望。你放弃了。Han放弃了。最终，我也放弃了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">但我们之中有人从没放弃。不知道你还记不记得Poe Dameron——Shara和Kes的儿子。你可能总共就见过他两次：一次是你带Ben走的时候，一次是你过来告诉我们他离开的时候。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我爱Poe就像他是我的第二个儿子，而Poe对我们就像对他的第二个家庭。他和Ben之间有一种特别的友情——就是那种屋子里的每个人都能看出来他们有多么在意对方，除了他们自己。也许他们在我不在的时候会多聊一些。我想我再也无法知道了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Poe有一个光明的未来。我知道这听起来很俗套，但这是实话。他拥有Shara的直觉和Kes的精神，他能看到每个人身上好的那一面。遇到问题的时候，他从来不会停下，直到问题解决。他又时候会有些冲动，还有一点急躁，但他的坦率弥补了这一点。当Poe关心一个人，他的关心会是深切而永久的，简直像一个Wookiee。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我告诉你这些是因为现在Poe已经死了。几个小时以前，他在飞船上离开了。这件事对我仍是太过鲜活，但我觉得你应该知道他和Ben之间发生了什么。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我在去年将Poe提拔成了指挥官。在抵抗组织的所有人中，他最有资格。我本来还想将他提拔为中将，但他拒绝了。我猜是他觉得这个军衔会迫使他远离他的X翼。也许还有其他原因。我没有问他缘由，但是他这样干脆地说“不”真的有些不对劲。事实上，自从我们失去了Ben以后，他就有些不一样了。他努力不让它显露出来，Luke，他真的很努力隐藏了，但当他降下防备的时候，我能感受到一种安静的悲伤。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">没有为Poe做点什么让我非常难受，特别是当他差不多把他的一生都献给了抵抗组织和我。他有权知道他的朋友发生了什么。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他没有很好的接受这个消息。我告诉他的时候，他格外安静。他的沉默几乎吓到了我。他没有生气或是吃惊或是做任何我意料之中的事。他似乎只是自我消化这个消息，就好像他已经预料到了，只是不愿相信。我能感觉到他身体里有什么东西死去了，可他只说了一句：“谢谢你告诉我。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">在那之后，他的改变就更明显了。他做事更急躁，更冲动。就好像做见识到Ben的改变之后，他也立志要将自己变成一个不同的人。他的能力进步飞速。他原本优秀的地方，现在可以说是难以置信。有些人觉得他的战术残忍无情。他不留幸存者，也不留目击者。但归根结底，我觉得他是在害怕。他好像迫切的需要任何战斗的机会，我不确定他到底是想结束战争，还是让战争继续下去。我把他派到Jakku，既是为了找你，也是为了让他冷静一下，但现在我意识到我犯了一个大错，这个错误让我失去了我的两个儿子。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">无论你在哪，你肯定不会错过这个消息。Poe的处决被向全星系广播。距离我们上次听到他的消息已经过去太久，所以我们一时不知道这是不是直播。我本想派出一个侦查小队去信号来源处确认，但一段通讯为我节省了麻烦。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">是Ben。他联系了我，希望我能帮他拯救他的朋友。差不多整个抵抗组织的人都在观看Poe的处决，所以没几个人错股Ben的通讯。大家的意见不一，有人觉得这是陷阱，其他人则想要相信Ben是好意。我不知道该怎么想，所以我探入原力，在其中寻找他。我们的连接很短暂，但却是实实在在的。我看见我的儿子在歼星舰黑暗的走廊里奔跑，光剑握在手中，一心拯救他的朋友。我们的目光交汇，我感到他身上涌动着一股全新的暖意。他只说了两个字：“救他。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">然后我们都看见了Ben来到处决大厅，孤身对抗第一秩序的兵团。我不敢浪费时间，立刻组织了一支营救小队，登上了飞船。我只恨超空间不能让我们更快抵达Ben和Poe。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我们设法登上了歼星舰。机库意外的空荡——Ben一定是在我们抵达之前帮我们清理了这里。只有零星几个风暴兵试图阻止我们。从广播的画面来看，他们有其他很多事需要担心。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">然后Ben到了，手上抱着Poe。我早在他抵达之前就感知到他的存在。原力在他周身疯狂旋转，就像是Kanimo的飓风，攻击着任何试图阻止他的事物。风暴兵从 四面八方冲向他，但他们在他面前毫无力量。我不知道Ben的能量是从哪里来的——感觉它并不黑暗，但其中同样也没有光明。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">无论它是什么，Ben设法将Poe安全地送上了飞船，我能切身感受到悬在Poe脆弱生命之上的痛苦与死亡。我能感受到Ben和Poe之间的某种联系，就好像Ben身上狂乱的能量是维持Poe呼吸的唯一事物。Ben将Poe放下，让我们的医疗队对他进行所能做的治疗，然后，他交给我Poe的夹克外套，还有一个皮面的小日记本。他让我在Poe醒来的时候把这些给他。我记得清清楚楚，Ben说的是“在”而非“如果”，就好像他确定Poe不会有丝毫活不下来的可能。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我让Ben留下，让他回家。Ben的答案很简单：“不。”那时我突然想起，Poe曾在我想要给他更高的职衔时给过我同样的答案。我想他们两个人都害怕如果他们答应了我，他们就无法保护他们所爱的人。Poe曾经想要飞行。现在，Ben想要战斗。他说他必须留下断后，确定没有人跟踪我们。在他即将离开的时候，Poe叫了他的名字。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">只是短短片刻，但它是如此震撼。Poe恢复了一点意识，足以让他唤Ben回来，而Ben闻声折回。他温柔地将Poe用他的飞行夹克裹起来，他拉起Poe的手，握了几秒，然后便转身跑下飞船，再无只言片语。在所有人反应过来之前，他用原力将舱门用力关上了，而我做了我能想到的唯一一件事：我下达了起飞的命令。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">当我们离歼星舰越来越远，Poe的情况也越来越不好。我们装在他身上的维生系统能做的只是告诉我们，我们最好的飞行员正在死去。我们跃入了超空间，然后我感知到了——Ben逝去了。那感觉好像有人将我剖开，扯出了我的脏腑，把我变成一个空荡荡的外壳。自从Alderaan被摧毁之后，我再也不曾有过这种感觉。这是一种很难形容的感觉，也许你也感受到了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">不知为何，我觉得Poe也感知到了Ben的离去。他看上去放松下来了。他的眼中有一点光。他看上去很平静，好像他不再痛了。我握着他的手——Ben没有碰过的那只手——然后他似乎对我微笑了。然后他的头倒向一边，仪器显示出一条直线。医疗队试图用电击将他唤回，但尝试三次之后，我阻止了他们。Poe在Ben逝去几秒钟之后也回归了原力。抛开我的悲伤，我又一种甩不脱的感觉：他们会寻到彼此，然后一切安好。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我拿出了Ben给我的日记本，就是如果Poe活下来，我应该交给他的那本。我斗争了很长时间，犹豫我该不该看我的儿子写了什么。最后，我决定不看。余下的旅程，我只是拉着Poe的手。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我依然没有读那本日记。我有些害怕如果我读了，我会从中看到什么。Ben这本日记是给Poe的，不是给我的，就像很多年前他的最后一封信一样。Poe从来没告诉我信中写了什么，但我觉得他在刑场上背诵的就是那封信。根据我听到的内容，我能明白为什么他一直只把它留给自己——那是Poe关于Ben的唯一纪念。我和Han都各自有我们儿子的回忆和纪念物，但Poe除了那封信再不剩什么。我想，通过在那艘歼星舰上放下这份执念，将Ben留给他最后的话语散播给一个对此毫不知情、毫不在乎的星系，Poe也让他自己的很大一部分随之消散。Poe真的很在乎Ben——你没法忽略掉他每次遇到Ben时的眼神。我之前从没意识到当我们失去Ben的时候，Poe究竟经历了什么。我只能想象，他的感受与我们因碳化冷冻而失去Han时的感觉相似。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我想Ben也在乎Poe。毕竟，Poe对他的影响是我们——你，我，还有Han——都不曾有的。为了Poe，Ben回归了光明。他牺牲了自己的生命，只为让Poe有机会活下去。我只希望那个那个机会带来的是更好的结果。可与此同时，我有一种平静的感觉，就好像我知道，在某个地方，他们很幸福。他们应当幸福。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">你曾告诉我Kylo Ren没有希望了，绝地没有希望了。我差一点就信了，但之后我看到了Poe的作为，他做到的事情，只因为他仍对那个我们都认为早已失去的人心怀爱与希望。因为Ben和Poe，我愿意再度相信。我会选择相信我们的未来仍有希望，共和国将会安宁，星系终将和平，以此纪念他们的牺牲。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我相信你，Luke。我相信Han，无论他在哪里。我相信我们会团结起来，打败将Ben和Poe从我们身边夺走的黑暗。你愿意相信吗？</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">我全部的爱，</p><p class="p1">Leia</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>